Happy Ever After
by ShadowDagger420
Summary: YuffieVincent, Yuffie is thrown into being a leader, and someone is out to kill her, and how did Godo really die?
1. How life changes

Snow flakes hit the ground softly outside a crowded pub , in the sleepy town. A pair a red eyes glow in the corner, watching the scratches television. A familiar feminine voice calls his attention to the box, the voice shakes…_His memory will be with us always…_A set of fingers tap unto a desk, cigar smoke escaping a set of fat lips. Annoyed by the female on the screen, the man in a suit scowls…._And so it is with a heavy heart that I step up…_

In a land that mourns, the rain pours. A set of slender finger gently run over an old picture faded with age. In the photo a young couple holds a tiny infant, smiling unknowing of the carnage that would rip them apart. A tear escapes from a lavender eye, landing on the old photo. The newly made orphan looks up into the mirror. A stranger looks back at her. Her hair having grown longer in the three months she had been home, was know pinned up and twisted into a bun. Her eyes once vibrant with youth and life, were slowly fading with grief, outlined pink and puffing from crying. Taking a deep breath she finishes her makeup, restoring the color of her face and covering her grief. She runs her hands over her new kimono, riding it of wrinkles. "Lady Kisagari its time…" The girl nods , looks into the mirror one last time, as if to say goodbye.

It seemed as if the planet to were morning the death of Lord Godo that day, it had been raining since two days before when she was told. Not a single ray of light peeked threw the clouds as Yuffie Kisagari Lord Godo's only daughter climbed the stairs to the balcony. With all the courage she could muster she prepares to address her fathers people….her people. She knew this day would come, though she never dreamt it would be so soon, nor under these circumstances. Normally tradition states that not until an heirs twenty-first-birthday could the coronation take place. Yet here she stood , barely seventeen, about to take on the responsibility of being a ruler. If only Godo had not died so suddenly. Her heart was sore, her feet like anvils. Taking one last breath , Yuffie Kisagari faded away and died, only Lady Yuffie Jade Kisagari ruler of all Wuati . Lady Kisagari walked unto the balcony and gazed down unto her people, smiling weakly.

_…..My people…. It grieves me to tell you this this but our Lord…. Lord Godo Kuja Hectoshignge Kisagari…is dead. He was a great leader, and an even greater man…. Lady Kisagari pauses breathing deep, her heart bleeding. She could see tears stream down faces in the crowd as chocked sobs echoed there way to her ears, she wipes a tear of her own away and regains her composer and finishes her speech. I man walks out from behind her , holding a roll of parchment. And the coronation begins, in the end of it all the tear stained faces now beamed up at her with joy and pride. "Long live Lady Kisagari" the crowd yells, after she is done with her vows. _

….._ I present to you Lady Yuffie Jade Kisagari……_A fist slams down unto the wooden desk hard , snatching the remote the man throws it threw the screen. Sparks and glass flying of in different directions. " You okay boss?" A tall lanky man asks his hazel eyes peering over the rim of dark sunglasses……_Long live Lady Kisagari…. _A golden claws deposits the required amount of gill unto the table, and leaving the bar into the snow, a red cape waving in the wind behind him.


	2. Stress

LOL, I am happy to see I got a few reviews, And yes I understand my spelling is not all that well but I shall try harder….and Noriko , Vincent is not evil per say, I am not really sure what I am going to do with him yet ::evil laugh:: .. However, I believe I may have confused you, for this I am sorry. You see there were three people I was righting about, Yuffie, Vincent and a new character, he was the one annoyed, slamming his fist, and he was the one who threw the remote threw the telly. Ok? Anyways I am sorry the last chapter was so short, I am going threw exams right now, and I have work, and my other art to deal with. As for the title, every time I title something before its done , in the end it never matches the story. However I promise you I will have a title up before the 5th chapter….And for those of you just tuning in …review review review!!!!!

Chapter One:::

A deep sigh echoed threw the dark room, the only light was from that of the crescent moon outside the window, and a small lamp sitting atop a cherry wood desk. Glancing to the antique clock on the wall she sighed again. _Three in the morning and here I am, still up to my ears in paperwork. _ Resting on the desk sat three large piles of papers, folders, and letters. One pile was for completed work, the other two work still to be done. _ HA when I was little I always used to think this job was nothing but, balls, teas, and finding your prince charming. Hell even when I started my lessons when I was ten I never thought it would be this bad.. but still it is my duty and it has its own rewards I guess…_ Yuffie smiled for the first time that night, remembering the smiles of her people, and all that had happened the last three years. With a yawn she tugged gently on the small chain turning the lamp off. She yawned once more, stretching, her back giving off three rather loud pops. Stepping in front of the mirror she dislodged the several pins holding her hair up in a bun, long chocolate colored hair swept down her back stopping just before her butt. In the last three years her appearance had changed rather drastically, her body had matured from tomboyish figure to a more womanly one. She had let her hair grow, ladies weren't supposed to have boyish hair. Her eyes had grown pale, dark ring underneath from lack of sleep, and stress. She had to cake makeup on every morning so that she did not look like one of the living dead , almost like a metaphor about her life. She would regularly slap on a fake smile, mask her voice with false cheeriness. It wasn't that she was depressed , she was tiered, and stressed. She had not really had time to relax since her first few days back home, after she had returned from helping her friends save the world. Her friends…. She had not herd from a single one of them since she had returned, not one her 20th birthday, not even after her coronation. Had they forgotten about her she sometimes wondered, the thought of which brought tears to her eyes. With yet another yawn she began to changes out of her kimono into her night gown. Thoroughly exhausted she stumbled into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreading having to wake up again in no less then four hours.

Rest had not been rest lately, unsettling dreams had fogged her mind for months now….._ Standing in the center of the town, the sound of metal clanked as a sword hit the ground, gun shots and explosions rang threw the air. The air… it reeked of gun powder, burning ruble,…. of blood. Blood that littered the ground and grass. Collapsing to her knees , she clutched her stomach, it throbbed with searing hot pain. Lifting her slender hand , she gazed at it, wet with blood, her own blood. It shone in the glittering light of the fires that consumed her country. Her country , was devastated by carnage, everything in flames. Bodies of her people littered the grounds, most cold with death. Her eyes glittered with tears of rage, she had failed her people, her home destroyed. A man loomed over her, leering at her. She glared up at him, the blazing fire reflecting in her eyes. Taking a deep labored breath , she rose to her feet, blood soaking threw her battle tunic. The man laughed, with the last ounce of strength she had she lunged at him, her sword ready. Another loud shot rang, as the man fired his gun. The bullet whipped threw the air, pure agony ran threw her body, as the bullet ripped threw her shoulder. With all her mental strength she ignored her physical anguish. She kept going, the mans eyes grew wide for a second , as he watched her come at him. Her face written with rage and her eyes fixed with the intent to kill. It was enough to make even the gods tremble. With a strong swing she swung her blade, decapitating her attacker. His head landed on the ground with a thud, his body soon following. Looking down at him, his eye wide with horror yet glazed with death. She smiled, normally it would had disturbed her, however circumstances made her feel otherwise, inside it made her feel a little better, having had avenged the death of who ever else this man had slain. Looking forward she stumbled onward, even though she could already feel deaths cold clammy hand bearing down upon her, she continued. She would defend her country until Satan himself tore her away from her duty, soon as it may be. She knew she had little time, but she had to keep moving, she had to live a little longer. Long enough to kill each and everyone of her country's attackers, even if it was with just her bare hands……_

The morning air was warm as she walked threw the court yard, dreams of last night forgotten. They walked threw the courtyard at a rather fast pace, her kimono swayed gently with her steps. The hunter green silk, shone in the sunlight, it had ivy a lighter shade of green and white roses embroidered around the bottom and around her waist. Her hair pinned up in its normal tight bun, not a hair out of place. Following in close pursuit were a few member of parliament, all walking briskly , with papers work in there hands. All talking at once updating Yuffie on this mornings news, and the days schedule. Everyone chattering at the same time was beginning to make her head spin.

"Please, Please one at a time, I will get to her what every one of you has to say, though not if you all say it at once." She said glancing over her shoulder, her tone sounded as if she were a school teacher lecturing her students.

"My Lady you have a meeting at three o'clock with the fireworks guild, a meeting with parliament to discuss this years festival, and next years harvest." One of the men behind her said. Smiling she nodded to him.

"Yes , wasn't it great how this years harvest turned out, have Sophia send each farmer and there family letter on my behave congratulating them for a job well done, tell them how proud I am." The man walking behind her stopped for a moment and bowed.

"Of course my lady I well go do that right now." With that he turned around and walked the other way.

"Also my lady you have a six o'clock meeting with a Mr. Jameson , I believe he is a representative of the Neo-Shinra Company." Another men said rather meekly, as if his lady would turn around a scold him for even mentioning Shinra. Even though Neo-Shinra claimed to more respectful of the planet, and to take great can to the ecosystem. Yuffie doubted it though, anything bearing the name, Shinra, is bad news according to her.

"I wonder whatever they would want…" She whispered not to anyone in-particular, more to herself really….


End file.
